Good Enough To Eat
by empress-seru
Summary: Hiei and Ayane-chan decide to have a bit of fun


Me: -grins- sooooo ayane-chan and I decided that we were gonna host a little contest between the two of us as to which story would be……….more "fun"

Hiei: hn….and you kidnapped me and just had to drag me into it

Me: of COURSE I had to!! You're my muse for the story! Just as Ayane-chan took Cell.

Hiei: whatever. Just get on with the story girl.

Me: -smirks- Very well, but first I must do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! Although, I did catch this plot bunny in my homemade rabbit trap! XD

_Good Enough To Eat_

_Stars. Millions of the extraordinary points of light littered the sky with such radiance that the pair of hazel eyes roaming the heavens couldn't help but shine in their light. They moved over the skies in fascination as their owner walked about the woods, weaving between the trees and jumping over various roots or rocks. Dark ebony hair swayed in the chilly midnight breeze, goose-bumps appearing on the exposed skin of the female's arms and stomach. Boots crunched over leaves and twigs as the girl kept on walking towards the edge of the forest, her ears picking up the sounds of a good sized settlement up nearby._

_Gripping the katana at her side as her stance changed from on guard to extremely defensive, she honed her senses on where she had heard an unfamiliar shuffle in the area to her left and smelt a scent she could not place. Keeping as silent as possible it would seem to a human's eye that the female just suddenly disappeared, but such was not the case when she was still able to feel some one watching her as she now crouched down on a tree branch a few hundred yards ahead of where she had been standing. It was only a millisecond after her mind processed the fact that another presence was directly above her when a sharp pain reached her neck and she was rendered unconscious, the last thing her eyes observing was a shadowed figure reaching out to her._

_------------------------------_

_A groan sounded from the lips of the obsidian haired beauty as she hesitantly opened her eyes, seeing only shapes and colors at first. When she was able to focus her vision what she saw damn near made her stomach jump and her heartbeat increase ten-fold. All around her were ingredients she recognized as things that would make what humans called a "sundae." Attempting to sit up her efforts were dashed with the clinking of chains on her wrists and ankles. It was then that she discovered it was abnormally cold in the room……that is, until she noticed her total lack of clothing, at which time she immediately blushed and felt her body heat up with the extensive blood flow. _

"_Well it seems you've finally decided to awaken." a voice sounded from behind her head. _

_The sound of the words coming from the unknown beings lips caused a silent shudder to sweep through the female, earning a deep chuckle from the distinctive male voice. From the angle she was positioned in it was impossible for her to see the man but her ears picked up the sound of clothes rustling and something metal being lain on the floor. Keeping as much dignity as she could, the female just lay in silence as she watched the black haired man walk around her dressed in nothing more than a pair of black pants and pick up a brown bottle of chocolate syrup._

"_Come now my little 'Fire Angel', did you not think that I would catch you before you made it to the next town?" another small chuckle left his lips, his fingers moving to take the cap off the bottle. "Tsk tsk tsk. You should know better than that by now dearest Ayane." _

_At hearing her name Ayane had to suppress a low growl in her throat. Her thoughts suddenly did a brake-check in her mind as she saw his tongue flick a bubble of syrup forming at the opening. Before anymore thoughts of exactly where she wanted that tongue made themselves present in her head her body shivered violently as a thin layer of vanilla ice-cream was spread over her chest all the way to her knees. Her hips jumped to meet his two fingers when they spread the dessert over the lips of her womanhood, just barely brushing her clit enough so that she was forced to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out at the icy jolts between her legs. Next he added a layer of whipped cream over the already chilled section of her body then proceeded to add the syrup, making patterns over her stomach and creating dark rings over her breasts like a bull's-eye. The last thing to be added was a cherry in the center of the rings on her breasts over each nipple and one settled snugly in her cunt. At long last she could take no more of this silence and gasped, glaring the male in the eyes. _

"_So tell me Hiei, does this make me the banana?"_

_A devious smirk placed itself on Hiei's lips as he allowed his eyes to look over her. "Well I have already peeled off your clothing and you are covered in all the right items," at this he licked his lips and removed his pants, letting Ayane have a full view of his half-erect cock, "and I absolutely plan on devouring you." His last two words came out as nothing more than a growl as Hiei lowered onto his knees and began licking above Ayane's breasts, making absolutely sure to consume every bit of food he had placed on the woman. _

_Every hot swipe of the demon males tongue was contrasted by the cold toppings being eaten off her body. Ayane felt his lips open and close over the sides of her breasts, his tongue swirl itself along the chocolate rings and his teeth scrape and pull her nipples when he pulled the cherry on each into his mouth. Her eyes watched every move he made along her stomach until his hands took the liberty of taking place of the toppings that had covered her full breasts and pinched her nipples harshly. Her whimper did not go unnoticed as her quivering stomach instantly recognized the loss of his tongue._

"_Ah ah ah. I did not give you permission to watch now did I? Head down." That being said Hiei resumed his course down Ayane's body, her pleading moan driving him to quickly uncover the soft flesh of each leg. When he was merely one lick from finishing with her left thigh he looked up from the girl's skin to survey her reaction. Sweat gleaming skin, heavily falling chest and smooth, bouncing breasts with pebbled nipples greeted him and he felt his shaft give a twitch in agreement to his thought…..delicious. He saw her eyes clenched shut so she would not disobey his command and that brought a grin to his normally stoic features. Slowly he leaned down to her folds which were still covered in toppings along with her own personal juices and gave one long lick from bottom to top. _

_That was it. That one torturing lick had sent her mind on a one-track path and her eyes flew open to stare down at the cause of her pleasurable pain. "Hiei! Please….oh gods please no more teasing!" If there was a part of her mind that was functioning properly it would have been screaming at her that she had just lost all she'd tried to achieve with that very first word but she was too far gone to care about some damned bet now._

"_It looks like you lose my angel." Giving Ayane no time to respond Hiei buried his mouth between her legs, not only eating the cherry that was still placed there but feasting upon her very core as well. His tongue dived in and out of her vagina, sending spasms up Ayane's spine and making her hips buck against his face until his hands relocated from her tits to her hips in order to hold them still. _

"_Oh….oh yes…..yes right there! Faster Hiei!" Ayane's pants and moans quickly turned to screams as she was forced closer and closer to her orgasm. She couldn't help the sound that escaped her lips when Hiei removed himself from her entirely to stand between her legs, gazing down at her while his hand moved to grip his member, rubbing it slightly. She saw him grin as he watched her eyes follow the movements of his hand and travel to her legs when she tried to rub them together to ease the burning pain inside her. Her mind couldn't keep track of how long he stood there watching her body and rubbing himself. Was it minutes? Hours? Hell, had it been a whole day? The only thing she did know was that when he finally dropped to his knees again she locked her legs at the ankles around his waist. Now way in HELL he was getting away now._

"_My someone is certainly eager." he purred in her ear, one hand rubbing her clit achingly slow while he rested his weight on his other arm by her head._

"_Just shut the hell up and fuck me already!"_

"_As you wish." was the reply she received before she was impaled by his cock. By the gods it was like fucking herself on a steel dildo, he was so god damn hard! Every thrust brought an unearthly scream from her throat as Hiei took her mercilessly, never looking away from her face. _

"_Yes….that's it my angel. Scream for me. Look at me. Look at me and tell me who causes you to scream so."_

_Barely managing to pry her eyelids apart, Ayane's lust clouded orbs met with crimson ones and her arms strained against her bonds, wishing to claw at his back. For a moment it was out of her power to form a single syllable but she forced her mouth to work as Hiei drove into her with a particularly harsh thrust. _

"_H…Hiei! Only you….oh fuck!" _

_Hearing that come from her lips caused Hiei to groan in satisfaction and he leaned down before crushing his lips to hers, raking his tongue over her teeth and gums before allowing it to map out every part of her moist, alluring mouth. He guided his mouth over her jaw and down her throat, stopping at the middle of it and over her pulse. Never breaking the inhuman pace of their hips he clamped his teeth down on her neck, leaving deep marks before repeating the process over each of her nipples. _

_When she first felt his teeth sink into the skin of her neck Ayane thought she might just die from the jolts of adrenaline it sent through her but as he treated her aroused body with the two bites to her breasts her stomach clenched tighter and the walls of her slicked womanhood contracted uncontrollably around Hiei's shaft as she climaxed harder than she ever thought her body could. She heard Hiei's groan of release and felt his body quake with his orgasm, spilling himself inside of her as she kept squeezing him, milking the demon of every once of cum he had. _

_No longer able to hold himself up Hiei collapsed on top of Ayane, still buried within her. He placed a kiss on each of her cheeks and the tip of her nose, not missing the weakened grin she flashed at him. _

"_Exactly why are you grinning at me like that hm? You cried out my name so it is you who lost our wager."_

"_Oh it wasn't just I who lost." Ayane chirped, her grin settled into a smirk. "You have lost as well. It was our bet that if I said your name when you caught me I lost, BUT you also could not kiss me and as I recall right before my orgasm you did just that. So you see my love, we've tied."_

_Just great. How could he have let himself lose control like that and forget about that? A part of his mind piped in that it was because he'd just wanted to fuck her senseless and claim her once and for all is why, which he couldn't really disagree with. So he opted for the next best thing. He smirked at her and chuckled at her nervous look._

"_So we may have come to a draw…..but my dear," he tapped her nose before getting up and redressing, standing at the door. "it is YOU who is the one 'tied'. Good evening." he smirked, walking out the doorway and leaving a baffled hybrid with her jaw open in an "o" to find a way out of her restraints._

'_Ah,' he thought to himself, 'life is sweet.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Me: -thinks- hmmm…..that was shorter than I'd have like it to be. But hey, -grins- I think it made up for it!_

_Hiei: I'm going back to Ayane now. -disappears-_

_Me: -sly grin- that's Hiei speak for "I really must try this out" XD!!! Top THAT Ayane-chan!!!!!!!!_


End file.
